


Souvenirs

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: The Souvenirs Trilogy [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys :D Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Until we start the new year with lots of new series and fandoms over here, I got a little something sexy for you ;)</p>
<p>Enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Until we start the new year with lots of new series and fandoms over here, I got a little something sexy for you ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

For the tenth time Peter jumped off the sofa this evening to check the kitchen or the cake in the oven or making sure he really cleaned this or that. It was ridiculous, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it.   
He wasn’t even sure why the hell he was so nervous today, it made absolutely no sense. It wasn’t the first time Wade had been away for a few weeks, but Peter somehow felt like he had to do something special for his boyfriend’s return this time.   
So he’d cleaned the whole apartment, ordered in loads of Tacos that he stacked into a massive pyramid on the coffee table in the living room, and was now baking a chocolate cake. And for the night there were new silk sheets that would cool Wade’s skin, because Peter knew how itchy he got after so many hours in his suit, and he surely hadn’t had a break in the last two days judging by the cryptic texts Peter’s received from him.

For the twentieth time he checked his watch, but if he decyphered the last text right, Wade shouldn’t be home for another hour.   
“Stop fussing around,” he muttered to himself and decided to change from his very comfy sweatpants-and-hoodie-outfit into a jeans (the one that, as Wade never forgot to mention, his ass looked the best in) and a simple T-shirt (and he swore it was only black and red by coincidence).

He was eternally grateful when the oven started beeping and it was time to take the cake out.   
After it was out of it’s mold in one piece and cooling off, Peter decided he needed a distraction or he would really go crazy. So he took one of the controllers from under the TV and played a few rounds of good old zombie smashing games. 

As soon as he heard the first scratching sounds on the outside of the wall, though, he dropped the controller and yanked the window open.   
“Wade!” he shouted and immediately blushed because of the high, girlish tone of his voice.   
“Honey, I’m home!” the Merc answered, sounding relieved but exhausted. His muscular body tumbled into the room and Peter wasted no time tugging the mask off and kissing his boyfriend like there was no tomorrow.   
All the loving words he had planed to say were forgotten when Wade pulled him onto his lap and the two of them started making out on the floor like some teenagers. 

“Mmmmhpf!” Wade exclaimed after a few moments, because he would never in his whole life stay silent. And Peter loved that.   
Laughing, he let go of his boyfriend and instead cupped his face with his hands, traced some of the scars and feeling how his skin moved under the spell of the healing factor.   
“I missed you,” Peter said softly and his carressing hands wandered down Wade’s throat to his shoulders and he lightly massaged the tense muscles he found there.   
“Mmmh, missed you, too,” his lover replied and closed his eyes for a moment.   
Peter watched him, mentally cancelling all plans for the evening at the tired look of Wade’s features. But when the Merc opened his eyes again, there were shining with so much joy and something else that had Peter’s stomach do a little flip.   
“I brought you something, sweetie.”  
“Oh? – Wait, please tell me it is not and was never alive,” Peter said, because from his last long mission, Wade had brought him a shrunken head and something in a box that was so spoiled from the journey home, Peter thought the smell would never again leave the apartment.   
Wade just laughed, but thankfully shook his head.   
“No, honey, it’s much better than that, I promise.”  
“Allright then,” Peter smiled and his eyes moved to the pouches on Wade’s belt.   
“Uh, yeah, no, it’s not really here right now, but you’ll get it. – Seriously, I’m starving! I can’t give you that – no – THE most awesome souvenir of all time while having a near death experience from all that hungeeeeeeer~~ - Seriously, it’s like the Hunger Games right here, KATNISS SAVE ME!”  
The brunet tried hard not to roll his eyes at this babbling, but instead got up and gestured towards the coffee table.   
“Good thing I took care of that, huh?” he teased and laughed when Wade looked at the mountain of tacos like a shark at it’s prey.   
“My god, you are the best wife EVAR!”  
And with that, the Merc threw himself at the sofa and made it slide back a few centimetres before tucking into the food. Of course he never stopped talking now, either, just mumbled through every bite, getting crumbs all over the place. 

Peter smiled fondly at his boyfriend, then followed him and sat down.   
So they ate together and Peter wasn’t surprised at all to see that they had managed to empty the whole plate of Tacos (he never underestimated Wade’s apetite), so he served the chocolate cake.   
“Oh my GAWD, holy mother of all mexican food, Peter, that is the BEST DAY EVAR!” Wade shouted and just took his whole piece of cake in one hand and basically inhaled it. Then he went on talking a little bit about his mission, but mostly about the places he went or the people he met. 

“So, after I got all the intel and confirmed it wasn’t set-up, I met this crazy chick at the Motel. I’m tellin’ ya, she was totally nuts, it was awesome!” he exclaimed and then dropped his half eaten piece of cake to raise both his hands. “And I _swear_ to you, AND the boxes swear, that there was nothing going on between us. Honestly.”  
“I didn’t think it had,” Peter assured him gently and smiled; he trusted Wade. Yes, the Merc could be very weird sometimes, very out of it with his state of mind, but he would never cheat.   
“Good, good,” he muttered and picked his cake back up. “Anyways, we got talkin’ a bit and she’s also a Merc. Pretty cool, actually. She’d been in a Circus and I’m pretty sure she kills her marks by snaking around them like a fuckin’ cobra or something.”  
After that, he insisted Peter told him everything about his time alone and the hero was proud to tell him he even had one mission with the Avengers. 

They spend the afternoon playing video games, Peter constantly providing more food for Wade until even the Merc couldn’t take anymore. Peter made sure that his boyfriend took a long hot shower and stuffed the dirty costume in the washing machine while the water was running.   
He might even still hide his tiredness in front of Peter, but the younger one knew that Wade must not have had a lot of sleep or food – or any time for a brief shower – at all. So he smiled as he patted the pillows in the bed until they were nice and fluffy, then he pushed the blankets aside, made everything ready for Wade just to climb in and relax.   
On the bedside table he arranged a little tray with soft drinks and some candy, then made himself comfortable on the bed and switched on the TV that Wade had insisted they have in the bedroom (and Peter to this day refused to watch a single second of porn while having sex, no matter how many times Wade brought it up).

“Man, that was the best shower of my life!” the Merc exclaimed loudly and entered the room, only a small towel wrapped around his naked hips.   
Peter tried desperately to ignore his lover’s nudity, but he couldn’t help his travelling gaze down the hard planes of pure muscle, marked skin like a beautiful abstract painting stretched over them.   
Wade’s grin widened, because of course Peter couldn’t conceal his arousal from him.   
“Hey, hey, little Sweetie, like what you see?” he asked in a husky voice while sauntering towards the bed.   
Peter began fidgeting under the Merc’s intense, almost predatory eyes, but smiled nonetheless.   
“Haven’t seen it in a long time ... ” He cleared his throat, but felt his mouth go dry with anticipation. Still, Peter cocked his head to the side, patting the bed lightly in invitation.  
“But we could just relax together, if you want. I know the mission’s been rough, I’m sure you’re tired,” he said and thought of nights when Wade would come home, barely able to stand.   
“Yeah, relax, mh,” the older man rumbled, a sound that had Peter’s skin tickle with goosebumps all over.   
“I mean it!” Peter laughed and grinned as he felt a blush spreading hotly over his cheeks.   
Wades fond laughter and the sudden softness in his eyes let Peter’s heart beat faster.   
“Oh, Sweetie, how cute you are. Of course I’m tired as hell and I know – oh, is that M&Ms? – just the remedy for my aching body.”  
With that he shoved a handfull of candy into his mouth and threw himself on the bed, carelessly dropping the towel.   
“And for that special remedy you’re wearing too many clothes. I command them OFF!” Wade shouted through the mouthfull of sugar and chocolate and stripped Peter off his shirt with such swift motions that the smaller man was tossed around.   
Probably his lover’s obnoxiously loud and dominating behaviour shouldn’t have been such a turn on to him. But it was. Oh, how it was.

His heart started racing and he felt heat run under his skin, pooling in his groin. Wade’s lustfull eyes didn’t leave him for a second, he watched every move of his own hands while undressing the hero.   
“Eager, are we?” he commented once he freed the quickly hardening lenght of his lover from his underwear. Peter’s blush deepened and just for that fact he felt embarrassed. He’s a hero, for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t be blushing like a virgin. 

 

Wade desperately tried to hide a grin. He had a plan for all this and he would follow it.   
His mind was already starting to get foggy and unconcentrated when he saw how Peter’s skin flushed under his touch. No, he needed to focus.   
So he teased him, made him talk so he wouldn’t notice how the Merc clenched his teeth and carefully worked all irritating fabric off of him. 

Of course he had to risk a glance up Peter’s slim body, all creamy skin and long muscles and his brain quickly provided the memory of what he was going to do to all that beauty spread out before him. 

 

Wade remembered again how he met this crazy chick that was kinda like himself, the one he talked to Peter about. He’d also told him that she’d worked at the Circus, but one thing he’d left out.   
At the end of their respective missions, they had a couple of drinks together. Wade told her he had the most perfect, sweet guy for a boyfriend, that was so flexible he could bend into all kinds of yummy positions.   
She’d just smiled at him for a while, then got up abruptly ... and, holy shit, he’d never seen someone bend that way. But he was pretty sure he knew a certain someone who could.  
And so he had asked her – pretty drunk already – to show him some positions. Of course the boxes had him swear to keep his clothes on. They adored Peter, and so did he. 

So now here he was, tangled up in his favourite Spider’s embrace, kissing him senseless while gathering his plan and hanging on to it for dear life.   
He needed this to be good, because with Peter, he just had one first try and it had to count. After all, he now knew a dozen things to do with this wonderfully flexible body and damn him if he didn’t try them all. 

Peter sighed happily and that was Wade’s sign that he had his little web-head blissed out and ready for almost anything. Almost.   
He was going to change that into a big “yes, Wade, do anything you want to me”.

 

The younger man stretched out on the covers, deliciously naked, and Wade didn’t even try to hide his arousal when he watched as slim fingers worked on the knot of his towel, eventually tossing it off the bed.   
A leg hooked over his, pulling his knee forward as Peter spread his legs shamelessly, making Wade grin. Sometimes he felt like that boy was really a spider, tangling all limbs around him the second they were in bed.

Wade let himself be tugged down and smiled into the sweet kisses that followed. The moment he motioned to get the lube on the nightstand – and couldn’t reach it, damnit – he heard a “thwip”-sound and laughed when Peter webbed the bottle over to them.   
“This is really one great skillset. So handy.”  
The hero grinned and for a moment Wade froze, just staring at this beautiful man. The bottle in his hand was forgotten for a moment, so Wade could lean down and kiss Peter with all the love he could muster, trying to show Peter just how much he adored him. 

A slim, smooth hand closing around his straining cock let Wade break the kiss and gasp against Peter’s smirking lips. The Merc grit his teeth when his lover continued to stroke him, but had to prie the fingers off of himself when Peter began to teasingly swipe his thumb over the tip.   
“Pretty impatient, aren’t we?” he growled, quickly pouring some lube onto his fingers and motioning for Peter to spread his legs. The younger man did, holding his gaze intently, heated, while he exposed himself shamelessly.   
“For you, always.”  
“Well, shame on me if I let you wait any longer,” Wade murmured, circling Peter’s hole with one finger, teasing him only for a few seconds to get his body worked up again, then he pushed into him in one firm stroke. 

The hero let his head fall back with a loud sigh, immediately rocking back onto Wade’s fingers, fucking himself while at the same time basically demanding more.

He quickly worked a second finger in and relished in the sight of having Peter thrash under his hands, feeling incredibly possessive that it was him, his hands, doing this to Peter.  
After a third finger, the younger man was moaning, begging him in broken sentences to give him more, please, now.   
A ragged breath told Wade it was about time to stop, if he didn’t want Peter to be too blissed out to follow his great ideas. And the young hero would be, if he came already.   
Wade looked down and saw slim fingers had already wrapped around the base of Peter’s cock, as he kept himself from spilling. Wade couldn’t hide his grin, deciding it was finally time to let his fantasies come to life.  
“You better hold on, little spider,” he warned in a sweet tone, grinning to himself when he saw Peter’s smirk. 

Wade pulled Peter up and into his lap, slung his arms around the lithe body and took a moment to just relish in the feeling of having him like this. He knew this was Peter’s favourite position and he took full advantage of this, since Peter had to be as out of his mind as possible for this.  
So Wade set to work, pushed the slender hips towards his and started shallow thrusts that had Peter whimpering and rocking back into him in seconds. 

“Oh god, yes ... oh, Wade!” Peter shouted while digging his blunt nails into Wade’s back.   
The Merc almost forgot that he’s even had a plan for this when Peter was so hot and thight around him. He fought his way back to talking, breathing deeply to calm himself down and not come the very next second.   
“Petey ... my sweet little spider ...” he mumbled against ruffled hair and inhaled the scent of his lover, which almost made his brain shut down. “Peter, you gotta ... do something for me.”  
“Huh?” was all the younger man managed to moan before his whole body shook and he tightened impossibly more around Wade.   
“Now, like, really, NOW!”   
“Uh ... can’t ...”   
“Yesyesyes you can very much ... c’mon, now, Spidey,” Wade huffed and pried Peter’s hands from his back, making the brunet groan in protest. “C’mon, lean back ... all the way.”  
Wade never would have thought that talking could be so hard, but with his lovely Peter in his arms, writhing and moaning and just so damn tight, he was struggling for every word.   
“Mmmh, Wade!” Peter whined, clearly complaining, but didn’t fight off Wade’s hands.   
“Yeah, that’s it ... all the way back ... keep going ...” Wade urged and slowly lifted himself up onto his knees.   
“Ugh, god, Wade ...” Peter groaned and the Merc grinned when he saw his lover’s eyes rolling back in his head when he was finally kneeling on the matress. “I swear, you ... this is th- aaaaah! You ... you ... oooooh, yes!”  
Wade laughed out loud while listening to Peter’s desperate tries to accuse him of being “such a pervert” as he mentioned every now and again. But in 90% of those cases he ended up doing exactly what Wade wanted, even if he complained nonstop. 

Now seeing him made the Merc’s mouth water. The slim body of his lovely Spidey was bent backwards, his hips only held up by Wades hands, just one glorious bowline of smooth, slightly flushed skin.   
“Holy shit, Petey ...” Wade moaned and was about to swear that he would just keep going for the rest of his life (which, in his case, was one long ass time), but he had to will himself to do one last thing.   
Come on, for the sake of science or whatever, he HAD to. What was the point of getting his hands on the hottest in-awesome-love-with-a-super-bendy-person-sex-technique ever if he didn’t complete it now?   
“Allright, Petey ... hold on,” the Merc muttered and waited until the younger mans palms rested on the matress. God, Wade could have come right then and there, just from seeing how Peter was more or less in a handstand while getting fucked.   
“Man, my life is so awesome ...” Wade sighed happily, but silently enough for just him and the voices to hear. 

He willed himself to move something else than just his hips as he took hold of Peter’s knees als lifted them up. The young hero let out a strangled sound and kicked his legs around, until Wade locked them in an iron grip on his own shoulders.   
“Stay there,” he huffed and Peter’s head lifted, his eyes shot up to meet his.   
The wonderfull doe-like eyes were hazed with lust and now seemed to bring Wade’s blood to an instand boil.   
“Move ...” he whispered and after a few seconds of his short-circuited brain coming back online, the Merc gripped the slender hips pressed to his and started an insane pace that had Peter screaming his name over and over again like the most arousing mantra he ever heard. 

“Oh God fucking DAMNIT!”  
The older man laughed breathlessly while Peter arched his back impossibly further, now pushing back with his palms resting on the matress, and flat out wailed, before shuddering violently in Wade’s arms.   
Through clenched teeth and with every thrust into the perfectly tight heat of Peter’s body, he begged for him to hold on just a few seconds longer, just a little bit more.   
God, his skin felt like it was on fire, but in the best way possible, nowhere near the pain that the healing factor brought with it. In fact, all the pain he constantly felt was forgotten and even the boxes were shut down, all that remained in his brain was that delicious feeling of his Petey with him, around him, just everywhere; consuming every particle of him and driving him higher and higher. 

For a few seconds there was nothing but their ragged breaths echoing through the dimly lit bedroom, then they shouted in unison, Peter painting the taut muscles of his belly and chest with stripes of liquid white while Wade groaned through his almost painfully strong orgasm before sinking down. 

Wade had just enough energy left to manage not to drop Peter or land on top of him, but instead lowered his exhausted lover down, who rolled onto his stomach, panting like a marathon runner, then let himself fall on the silky sheets. 

“That ...” Peter mumbled into his pillow after a minute, but Wade beat him to it, carressing the lovely curve of his favourite Hero’s perfect ass.   
“That was awesome! We have to try more of that! Like, right now!”  
“Wade ...”  
“No, really, I mean it. Hey, do you think you can get your feet behind your head? I think so.”  
“Waaaade~~”  
“Look, can’t you just web us to the ceiling? I always wanted to try upside-down-sex. Let’s do it!”  
“NO! Shut up, you pervert,” Peter grumbled, but rolled himself onto his back to reveil a blush across his cheeks that spoke in no way of true rage. But Wade wouldn’t be where he was today if he didn’t take an opportunity when he got one.   
And right now he saw one with a big fat neon sign over it, as the expression in Peter’s eyes shifted just minutely.   
He stayed silent, listening, waiting, allthough for him it felt itchy to shut up this long. Then, Peter sighed low, his blush deepened.   
“I don’t have to web ‘us’ ... I can hold myself just fine.”

Wade snorted, then burst out into laughter and Peter hid his face groaning in the pillow again.   
“Aaaaw, man, little Spidey, did I turn you eventually? Did I perverteted you?” he joked, but Peter just jabbed him in the side, but let himself be pulled into the older man’s embrace.   
“Shut up. I didn’t say anything.”  
“Yeah, right,” Wade chuckled.  
“And here I was thinking it could be a romantic evening with sweet lovemaking ...” Peter sighed dramatically and grinned when Wade’s arms tightened around him.  
The Merc moved them around until he was leaning on his boyfriend’s body, skin on skin once again and making goosebumps appear on Peter’s arms and neck.  
“Oh, my Petey, we will definitely get there. Like ... now ...” he promised and captured the brunet’s lips in a heated kiss. 

**********************

A week later the upstairs neighbors of a certain Mr. Parker called the police to complain about loud thumping noises just under their sofa and also someone repeatedly shouting “aw fuck yeah”, “yeeehaaw” and “praise the holy taco god, that ass”.


End file.
